Once Upon a Lifetime
by Beyond iin sane
Summary: AU: After a notice from Frieza, the queen makes a quick and hasty decision to take her son and hide him from the changelings clutches...she was not about to let her son become a monster, even if it meant taking the prince's identity away from him


**NEW AUTHOR, NEW STORY, first of all, this is my first fic, and I hope people like it, HI , so yes, i have thought of this for a while, but I didn't want to post it till I got a beta reader, which I have INDEED had, THANK YOU XxKuroyoxX YOU ARE A LIFE SAVER**

**But yeah, I hope you like this story**

**Disclaimer: If I said yeah I own them, what would happen? *Lawyers suddenly appear, looking angry* o.o OOOKAY, I DON'T OWN THEM**

* * *

--

_Once upon a lifetime_

_--  
_

A lot of people say that fairytale stories are an important part of growing up, it teaches you lessons about life, about right and wrong, love, mistakes, forgiveness and how good always overcomes evil, even though the latter of the lessons isn't always true in life, but they can't very well have the bad guy win, might scare the skin off the children and be afraid of the big bad wolf that ate lil red

You know the typical 'there is a boogy man under my bed' stuff, but instead of a green monster it's just some fairytale bad guy that didn't get defeated, chopped up, beaten, squished, melted, the fairytale gore that parents over look cause it doesn't matter if the bad guy gets his ass brutally handed to him

That's how the story always goes, the knight in shining armor, the damsel and the bad guy who somehow thinks it's a good idea to elaborate on his plan to the damsel or for some dumb reason to the knight, who ends up stopping the evil 'take over the world' bit and kills the bad guy, gets the girl and lives happily ever after. Thinking back over some Disney movies and books of this sort, the witch in 'Snow white and the seven dwarfs' was the only smart one, you didn't see her telling snow white how she was going to kill her

Could you imagine how that would have went:

"Snow white, you must eat this apple, you will die a painful death and wont awake until your true love kisses you, which will be never cause nobody likes you"

NOBODY IS STUPID ENOUGH TO EAT THE DAMN APPLE....well she could be, but she would have to be REALLY stupid, like airhead dumb

But alas the children love it, they thrive knowing that if they are good they will survive, get the girl (Or perhaps the girl believes somebody will rescue her) and live happily ever after. This of course is a good thing, to learn to be good - unless your some sort of raging feminist that does a petition against the whole damsel bit- but if you get captured and some hunk of a man rescues you, admit that your gonna like it just a little, not everyday somebody risks their life for yours (although in snow whites case, the dwarfs really killed the bad guy) but who cares, the prince broke the curse, so he gets the girl

You could probably tell that children do not think all this through when they watch/read this stuff, they are kids, innocent, playful, energetic, stinky, can't get them to fall asleep, "Little BRAT!!" the king roared, his tail puffing and thrashing behind him angrily trying to pull his head out of the newly formed hole in the wall, evil little child jumped out of the way while he was trying to catch him...okay it was partially the kings fault for trying to pounce on the kid, but how else was he supposed to catch the little bugger - ask him nicely? LIKE HELL THAT WAS EVER GOING TO HAPPEN

He growled menacingly "I swear, as soon as I get out of this wall YOU ARE FUCKING K'ELSKA FOOD" he snapped viciously bracing his hands against the wall pushing against it with all his might. OH why did he have such evil spawn, he could hear the laughter through the wooden wall... which was now featuring quite a large hole, his wife was definitely gonna tear him a new one later when she finds it

"If she finds it" he murmured to himself, he would rather not get his ass kicked by his queen so maybe he should just stick a picture in front of it - the prince's laughter got louder - Or maybe he should stick the kid in there and put a fucking metal plate over it, the king grinned evilly it would be hard to explain how the prince went missing to the wife, but he could always convince her to make a new one - THAT part of the process was always fun - and hopefully the next one wont be as evil, he will train the blasted offspring to love and worship him and not let the woman brainwash it into thinking it was okay to annoy 'daddy'

...evil woman, he'd kill her but she would probably find some way to come back and kick the shit out of him, or kick the shit out of him before he got the chance to kill her - SEE this is why he wont kill her, plus on some level he _guessed_ he loved her- on a very VERY far away level buried under pride and anger and just plain annoyance, she _was_ greatly annoying, and telling her that he loved her would only give her more reason to torment and annoy him even more, plus she was hot, really hot

By no means does that mean he can't get a beautiful woman when he wanted, he was a king and thought of himself as rather good looking, he could get any woman he wanted but basically when he courted her she said no, and as people say 'People always want what they can't have', it took him a few good years but he got her in the end "Heh heh, great prize for a hard challenge"

"You talking to yourself again _sweetheart_?" she emphasized the sweetheart coldly, he froze suddenly finding the fact that his face was hidden comforting, he couldn't see the glare which would most certainly be directed at him...but the other fact that his behind was was unprotected VERY nerve racking, right now nothing stopped the queen from defining the phrase BUTT KICKING, he heard her sigh "What are you doing?"

He growled again "Your _son_ was being a pest, so I tried to put him to bed" he bit out again trying to get out of his current predicament, her giggles reached his ears before he felt a light touch on his shoulder, okay maybe he had over exaggerated her personality, she could be a real bitch when she wanted but most of the time she was kind...although she probably would kill him if he ever tried to attack her

She's got some split personality problems

"And your head ended up through the wall?", could her mate get any weirder? she had left the two boys together for only 5 minutes and her king was through a wall and her son was rolling on the floor laughing his guts out, she frowned, as much as she hated holes in the walls - and as much as she would like to kick her husbands ass for creating yet ANOTHER one- she knew that the prince could be a handful so it was really no surprise that her husband had found himself in his current situation

Readying a fist, she threw quite a powerful punch through the wall and ripped half the wooden planks out, widening the space around her husbands head, with an long sigh he pulled his head free feeling very humiliated, smiling brightly the queen picked out the splinters of wood out of his flame like hair resting her other on the cord of his neck "You can't get so angry at him all the time" she said quietly

The king grunted looking into his wife's auburn eyes, he managed to muster up a tired glare "Then you put the little twerp to bed from now on" he snapped swatting the queens hand away and stomping out of the room, he was pissed off and embarrassed, he wasn't going to stand another minute of it

She frowned at the door her husband left through, he could be such a grump sometimes

The prince's laughter brought her back to reality, she put on another smile and turned to her son who was still laughing, tears now in his eyes, "Darling" she cooed sitting on her haunches in front of her son "Time for a beddy bye story", faster then you could say heffalump, the prince was up and in bed waiting patiently for his story

Yeah that's how you get the boy to bed, tell him a story, of course she wasn't about to tell the king this, he needed to learn to control his anger around their son, plus he had torn her favorite night gown the other night, this was part of his punishment "Mummy stooowwwie, pweaase" the prince whined cutely putting on his best pout

She moved across his king sized bed and sat next to her son...it made him look smaller then he was, quite adorably actually, he only took up a small amount of space so it was good if she ever fell asleep while telling a story, the small boy curled up to his mothers side his tail latching onto her wrist lovingly

"Okay darling, what story would you like to hear?" she asked calmly, weaving her hand through his up swept hair

The prince thought about this for a few minutes before answering "Beauuuutiie and da beaast" he cooed excitedly, the queen nodded and started the tale of the Beauty and the Beat, a lesson in this story? beauty is whats on the inside not the outside, love somebody for who they are, not what they look like, at least that's what the queen believed the lesson was

--

She yawned walking tiredly back to the chambers she shared with her mate, the little prince had stayed awake for only 10 minutes before he fell asleep, he must have really tired himself out running from his father

Pulling her auburn hair out of the hair tie she clicked open the double doors to their room

The king was already there, sitting at the end of their large bed clutching a piece of paper in his hands so tightly it could have ripped at any second, she quickly made her way across to him, worry and fear latching onto her tightly, as she got closer she could make out the unshed tears in her mates eyes, her heart leaped into her throat, she snatched the paper from his hands

The warrior queen shattered into pieces at what she saw

Suddenly her legs wouldn't hold her up anymore, she collapsed to her knees tears spilling over her cheeks, this couldn't be happening, this can't happen, there was no way "NO" she screamed, throwing her arms around the kings waist burying her face into his armor "HE CAN'T HAVE HIM, HE CAN'T" she screamed, sobs shaking her form violently "Y-You CAN'T LET HIM, HE CAN'T HAVE VEGETA, HE CAN'T"

He bit his lip harshly not making any move to comfort her, he couldn't comfort her...he couldn't say anything, nothing that could make this better

This is the part of life that fairytales have no lessons for, the things in life that you can't control

Like a monster stealing their son away from them...

* * *

**DONE DONE DONE READ AND REVIEW PLEAAASE**

**If I can improve, TELL ME =D**


End file.
